Creepy Pasta Series : A Small Note
by Anson Wu
Summary: Sehun ditinggal oleh Kai kesurga dan dia diberikan buku harian milik Kai. Ada hal yang membuat Sehun merasa aneh dengan Buku hatian itu... Apakah itu? THIS HUNKAI FIC DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**Fanfiction**

 **By Anson Wu**

 **Creepy Pasta Series :**

 **The Small Notebook**

 **Cast: - Sehun**

 **\- Kai**

 **etc**

 **Reted : T**

 **Genre : GS , Horror**

 **Anson's Note : Just For Info..**

 **Fic ini sebenernya adalah CreepyPasta yang Anson buat jadi FF**

 **Tadinya Anson mau ijin ama yang buat CreepyPasta ini , biar Anson nggak dikira pelagiat(?)... :"v**

 **Tapi Anson nggak tahu siapa yang buat CreepyPasta ini :"3**

 **Tapi isi Fic ini agak sama sedikit lah sama isi Creepy Pasta yang berjudul My Wife :"v**

 **WARNING! THIS FIC IS GS AND HUNKAI FIC! IF YOU DONT LIKE SO DONT READ MY FIC THANKS~~**

* * *

 **ENJOY READING READERS-NIM~~~**

 **SEHUN POV**

"Appa..." Anak kecil yang berwajah sama dengnku itu menghapus air matanya dan memanggilku pelan.

"Wu LeiHao.., Ada apa?." Aku berjalan mendekat menuju kasur anak pertamaku itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku... merindukan Mama.. dan aku mau Mama kembali disini. Untuk apa Mama pergi meninggalkan kita? Apa LeiHao selalu berbuat nakal? Apa Taeoh membuat mama marah? Atau apa Minguk yang membuat mama marh?." Air mata anak itu menetes dengan derasnya dan itu benar benar membuat ku iba.

"Mama kan sudah ada disurga jadi LeiHao tidak boleh cengeng dan tidak ada yang membuat mama marah.. dan mamat tidak akan marah pada kalian bertiga." Aku mengelus rambut LeiHao dan memeper erat pelukanku.

"Nah.. Sudah ya... Jangan menangis lagi!." Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan menghapaus air mata LeiHao yang masih memebekas dipipinya.

"Appa... Aku akan tidur dikamar Taeoh dan Mingguk saja." Dia bangun dari kasurku, tapi sebelum dia turun dan berjalan dia terlebih dahulu mencium pipiku dan mangatangan selamat malam, lalu dia menghilang diambang pintu kamarku.

Aku masih bingung dengan perginya Istriku dengan tiba tiba padahal bulan april lalu dia terlihat baik baik saja dan terlihat sehat sehat saja.

"hh.." Aku menghela nafas saat mengingat bagaimana wajah LeiHao Taeoh dan mingguk saat tahu mamanya tidak akan kembali dan mengurusi mereka.

"Sehun?" Aku melihat kakak ku yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarku.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi." Kakakku itu mendekat ke arahku dan duduk untuk menenangkan ku.

"Dia pasti sudah tenang diatas sana, Hun." Aku menatap kakakku, panggilan yang dulu hanya Jongin yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu dia bahkan akan memukul Kakakku habis habisan jika Jongin mendengar Kakakku memanggilku dengan nama belakangku.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah." Aku menundukan kepalaku lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak disini saat detik detik terakhirnya untuk bernafas." Pandanganku mulai kabut dan satu tetes air jatuh dari mata kananku fan disusul satu tetes air yang terjatuh dari mata kiriku.

"Fan..Sehun?." Laki laki yang masuk membawa kotak besar itu tersenyum kepadaku dan kepada kakakku.

"Aku ingin memberikan buku harian milik Nini dan barang lain biar aku yang membawanya." Dia mencari buku kecil diantara baju baju yang menumpuk dikardus besar itu lalu memberikannya kepada ku.

"Terimakasih Xingie Ge.." Aku tersenyum kepada Yixing Ge memberiku buku harian milik Jongin istriku.

"Kami pulang dulu, hun. Kau jangan tidur terlalu larut, Oke!?." Yinging gege menepuk pindakku dan tersenyum lebar dan itu membuat kedua lesung pipinya semakin terlihat.

"Apa perlu aki antar kedepan?." Aku bangun tetapi dicegah oleh kakakku.

"Kau tidur saja!." Kakak ku membantuku untuk mendudukan tubuhku.

"Baiklah Sehun, Kami pulang dulu." Mereka dengan segera meninggalkanku sendiri dikamarku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum melihat lembatan awal pada buku harian itu. Disana ada Leihao Jongin dan aku.

Jongin mengenakan baju pengantin berwarna putih sedangkan aku dan Leihao mengenakan tuksedo hitam yang sama.

"Ini kan tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ini adalah saat aku dan Jongin menikah dan saat itu LeiHao berusia 1 tahun

Aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku kecil itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

Dan tampa terasa aku sudah membuka halaman akhir dari buku kecil itu.

Dia menulis pasti ada foto yang dia tempel dibawah atau disamping tulisannya.

Dan isinya adalah..

02/14 : Tujuh tahun yang lalu aku memulai hidup bersama denganmu .

Aku tersenyum karena itu adalah hari pernikahan kita dan memasang foto beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kita merayakannya dipantai.

02/08 : Aku diciptakan hanya untukmu

Aku menhelus wajah Jongin yang tersenyum difoto itu.

03/20 : Kematian tidak akan memisahkan kita

Disana terlihat keluarga kecil yang sedang berpiknik. Ada Mingguk Taeoh Leihao Aku dan Jongin yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang.

03/25 : Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu

Ada foto tanganki dan tangan Jongin yang berpegangan erat disebelah tulisan tangan milik Jongin.

04/10 : Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi

Aku ingin menangis rasanya saat aku melihat foto dibawah tulisan milik Jongin yang berisi aku yang tengah mencium keningnya.

05/05 : Apakah kamu mengerti?

Dan aku bisa melihar foto Leihao Taeoh dan mingguk yang sedang menangis, ini adalah saat kita tidak jadi pergi piknik sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu.

dan ada suatu hal yang membuatku aneh...

Aku membaca ulang tulisannya dari bulan februari tanggal delapan sampai bulan Mei tanggal lima.

Aku menyengitkan alisku, Apa yang terjadi?.

Aku langsung loncat dari kasur ku dan kekamar dimana Laihao Mingguk dan Taeoh tidur dan mebangunkan mereka lalu menelfon Yifan Ge -kakak ku-

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak beritahu papa jika mama tidak pergi begitu saja."

Ketiga anak menunduk dan Taeoh mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah papanya.

"Mama sendiri yang bilang... jangan kasih tahu papa paman fan fan dan Paman Xing Xing."

Taeoh memasang wajah tampa dosanya lalu menunnduk lagi.

LeiHao yang tadinya menunduk sekarang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mama bilang, Jika mama akan menjaga kami sampai Papa pulang dari Jerman dan saat 15 April pamam Xing Xing bilang mama harus dibawa dan dikuburkan... Tapi empat hari kemudian saat kita bertiga pulang dari rumah Paman Umin, Mama sudah ada dirumah dan memasak makanan kesukaan kita."

"Dan Mama menyuruhku untuk menelfon paman Fan Fan menggunakan telfon rumah untuk memeberi tahu bahwa Papa mengajakku liburan, tapi aku mengatakan itu tidak boleh karena aku akan membohongi paman Fan Fan dan Xing Xing, Mama malah marah kepadaku dan berteriak agar aku melakukannya... dan aku menelfon paman FanFan malam itu..."

"Apa kalian... tidur bersama Mama?." Aku bertanya dengan pelan saat dia merasakan bulu kiduknya berdiri.

"Ya... Kami tidur disini bersama Mama selama 2 minggu dan Mama tiba tiba menghilang saat Papa pulang pagi itu..." Taeoh menatap ku dengan takut takutnya.

"Hh..Sehhhun! Kenapahh Kau mengaggetkan kuhh ditelfon!?." Yifan -Kakak ku- datang dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal lalu mengguncang guncang pelan tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun?." Yixing -kekasih kakak ku- datang dengan kondisi yanh sama dengan kakak ku

"Jongin... " Aku menatap Yifan ge dan Yixing he bergantian

"Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa kau memimpikannya?." Yifan ge menenangkan ketiga anakku dan Yixing ge duduk disampingku.

"Apa LeiHao menelfon gege beberapa minggu yang lalu?." Aku menatap Yixing ge dan Yifan ge dengan raut wajah yanh serius.

"Iya! Bukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu tepatnya tanggal empat kau membawa mereka berlibut ke Paris dan Milan?." Yixing ge menjawab dengan tenang dan menatapku tanpa ada kehawatiran diwajahnya.

"Apa Kalian yakin?." Pertanyaan ku ini mampu membuat Yixing ge dan Yifan ge melihat ku dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?." Aku memandang LeiHao dan Memberikan kode agar menjelaskan semuanya lalu dia mengangguk.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima dikamar itu dan kembali kekamar ku.

Aku terus berjalan sampai aku melihat cermin yang memantulkan diriku.

"Sehun..." Aku pikir itu hanya sebuah bayangan tapi itu ...

"Jangan terlalu salahkan dirimu... Aku menjagga mereka... maaf jika tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya.." Suara serak, wajah pucat dan baju yang kotor.

Kim Jongin! Dia istriku! Aku menghadap kebelakang dan... nihil tak ada siapapin disana tapi saat melihat kekaca aku bisa melihat istriku.

"Aku tidak ada disini saat kau ..."

"Ssttt" Kai-panggilan yang kubuat untunya- dia menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya lalu seperti berjalan kedepan dan dia... keluar dari cermin

"Jangan takut aku..."

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali!" Kai berjalan dengan perlahan dengan perlahan dan memeluku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bisa menyentuh dan bagaimana bisa kau memeluku?." Aku melihat heran kepada hantu? Atau arwah? Didepanku ini.

"Ini takdir tuhan..." Dia tersenyum..

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Kaiie." Aku memeluknya dan menangis tersedu sedu.

"Carilah ibu un..." Aku lanhsung melepas pelukanku dan berhenti menangis saat aku tahu kemana tujuan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mereka memiliki ibu baru!." Kai tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tapi kau pasti kelelahan meng..."

"Aku tidak akan lelah mengurus anak anakku sendiri Kin Jongin!." Dia tersenyum sambil menyentuh daguku.

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun... atau Wu Xixuin, Aku akan pergi sekarang." Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku lalu saat dia melepsa bibirnya samar samar aku melihat dia masuk dicermin dan melambai lambai dan enath kenapa semuanya menjadi hitam..

End...

* * *

Author's Note : Terimakasih, Gamsahamnida, Xie Xie, Arigatou udah mau baca Fic abal abal milik Anson T^T

Dan Jika bisa tolong kasi masukan buat saya agar bisa lebih baik entah itu dari Sunbae-deul-nim- atau Readers-nim

* * *

Anson Lay


End file.
